plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pharaoh Zombie
:Not to be confused with Undying Pharaoh from Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. and |other weakness = (from level 5 onwards) (ignores sarcophagus) |first seen = Ancient Egypt - Day 12 or Block and Spike |flavor text = The second cousin once removed of King Rot, he rose to power with his disappearing sarcophagus act, but met his untimely end in an unfortunate goat accident. His tale is told in great detail on the back of his sarcophagus, which no one will ever see.}} Pharaoh Zombie is a eleventh zombie encountered in Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies Online. He moves slowly at first, but then speeds up after his sarcophagus breaks (in a similar manner to Newspaper Zombie from the first game and Barrel Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures). Origins His appearance is based both on an Egyptian sarcophagus and a pharaoh, the ruler of ancient Egyptian civilizations. Description He stays inside his sarcophagus, which has a face similar to Crazy Dave's on it. When it is broken, the player can see the appearance of the zombie. He appears as a Mummy Zombie wearing an Egyptian crown, a golden necklace and a belt. Almanac entry Overview Pharaoh Zombie absorbs 1535 damage per shot, and his appearance changes upon absorbing 400 and 800 damage per shot before the sarcophagus breaks at 1200 damage per shot. Pharaoh Zombie loses his arm at 1345 damage per shot before he dies at 1490 damage per shot. Pharaoh Zombie also eats plants at a 1.5x faster rate than an average Basic Zombie. Encounters ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Player's House: Piñata Party and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 7 Ancient Egypt: Days 12, 14, 15, 22, 24, 25, 26, 27, 30, 32, 34, 35, Pyramid of Doom, Block and Spike, "Beghouled Blitz" Epic Quest - Step 1, and Piñata Party Lost City: "Aloe, Salut!" Epic Quest - Step 4 (portal only) and Premium Plant Quest: Hot Date Modern Day: Days 1, 5, 17, 21, 32, 40, and Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)'' Ancient Egypt: Days 7, 8, 9, 11, 13, Daily Challenge, and Endless Challenge Modern Day: Days 1, 17, 21, and 25 (portal only on Days 1, 17, and 21) Strategies Prior to version 5.9.1, this zombie couldn't have been fully destroyed by instant use plants in one hit until the sarcophagus has been destroyed, since any instant kills would only destroy the sarcophagus while the zombie inside would remain intact. Now, using an instant kill will destroy both the sarcophagus and the zombie together so that the player does not need to deal with his speed. A Bonk Choy behind a Wall-nut can deal with the sarcophagus quite easily, although he might need assistance from other offensive plants. When they come in swarms, Plant Food or other instants use plants might be necessary to deal with all of them quickly. Pharaoh Zombies are resistant to a lot of attacks and is challenging to deal with. He is also unique in the fact that, when in his sarcophagus, he can eat a Chili Bean or Garlic without fainting or moving into other lanes, unlike other zombies which either faint upon eating them or crush them (however, robot zombies also act like Pharaoh Zombies in his sarcophagus). Using Cabbage-pults and Potato Mines against Pharaoh Zombies are valid alternatives to Chili Bean. Using Snow Peas against him is a very good idea, as he will slow the already slowed down zombie and deny him from using his speed boost. Instant-kill plants are also a good idea, as they can now instantly destroy the zombie in one go. In Pyramid of Doom, these zombies become quite annoying, since they can absorb a lot of damage and are often found in large hordes. Planting one Winter Melon to deal with a single Pharaoh Zombie will just barely defeat him, assuming that there are no other zombies in that lane, so be sure to use many heavy-offense plants against Pharaoh Zombies. Magnifying Grass is also useful as an armor-breaker, since she can kill the Pharaoh Zombie in four shots. Sun Bean with Plant Food will destroy the zombie instantly and give the player large amounts of sun. Chomper can devour him in one bite even if he is still in the sarcophagus without Plant Food's help, although the player will need to be careful as Chomper may eat the wrong zombie and cannot do anything while chewing. The same goes with Toadstool and Snap Pea. Grimrose can also pick off Pharaoh Zombies regardless of if they're in their sarcophagus or not. Hypnotizing him also works well, as you can use his high health to your advantage. Plants that inflict poison on zombies such as Shadow-shroom and Goo Peashooter can defeat this zombie easily since the poison directly damages zombies themselves. If the player is using Shadow-shroom, they should plant it near Moonflower to power it when this zombie comes in large groups so the player can spread poison all zombies together or feed Plant Food with it to poison all zombies. For the case with Stunion, if he is leveled up, he can also deal with Pharaoh Zombie easily as not only does it affect all zombies on the tile, but it will also stun them as well, destroying them easily. Gallery Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Pharaoh Zombie Ancient Egypt Day 12 (Ep.13)|By Trivia *He, without his casket resembles the Egyptian king Ramses the Great. Also, his crown resembles a crown from lower Egypt. *His Almanac entry mentions King Rot, which is a pun on Tutankhamun's colloquial name, King Tut. *There is a glitch where if the player breaks a Pharaoh Zombie's sarcophagus and kill him with peas before he starts moving again, his headless body will move and play his death animation at the same speed he moves with his sarcophagus, basic. *The Mummified Gargantuar's sarcophagus that he uses to smash plants is almost identical to Pharaoh Zombie's sarcophagus. *He growls first to know he is going to enter the player's lawn, in a similar manner to how the Zomboni and Dolphin Rider Zombie from the first game announce their arrival by making noise. The growl sounds like a coyote howling. *Pharaoh Zombies can eat the plants while still in their sarcophagi even though they do not appear to be able to eat them. *If his sarcophagus is still on, he will not die when he eats a Chili Bean. On the contrary to this, he can be hypnotized by a Hypno-shroom or inflected with Sun Bean's Plant Food effect despite not eating them. **The only exceptions are Snapdragon's and Sun Bean's Plant Food effects, which will kill Pharaoh Zombie, even if he is still in his sarcophagus. Snapdragon can kill a Pharaoh Zombie due to the effect lasting long enough to destroy the sarcophagus and kill the zombie afterward, unlike other instant kills. Sun Bean can make the Pharaoh Zombie explode and burst out a huge amount of sun, even with his sarcophagus on. *His sarcophagus has the face of Crazy Dave, marking the paradoxical idolization of him, along with the Sphinx-like monument from which zombies emerge in Ancient Egypt. *Although the Almanac says his speed is Hungry, it is Speedy compared to other zombies, but he really has a speed that is between Flighty and Speedy as he moves one tile per second. He has the same speed as a Dolphin. *The candles from his Birthdayz costume will remain lit even if he is frozen. *When the Dark Ages update was released, his stated toughness in the Almanac was increased from Dense to Hardened. *As of the 2.7.1 update, Pharaoh Zombie can be buttered by Kernel-pult's butter while still in his sarcophagus. *His Almanac entry states that "no one will ever see" the back of his sarcophagus. This is actually true since there is no back sprite for the sarcophagus in any of the game's files. *If an Electric Blueberry attempts to shock him, the cloud will remove the sarcophagus and leave the zombie. However, the same cloud will then attempt to shock the zombie, killing him. *The Pharaoh Zombie has the same animations as the Basic Zombie , when the sarcophagus is broken. The only different animation is the eating animation, where the zombie uses only one hand, instead of both of them. See also *Sarcophagus *Newspaper Zombie ru:Зомби-фараон Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Shield zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies Category:Ancient Egypt (All Stars) Category:Ancient Egypt (All Stars) encountered zombies